It has been demonstrated in an animal model using rodents, that rodents subject to stroke that are also the subject of early sensory stimulation applied to an affected part of the body results in significantly improved neurologic outcomes from the ischemic injury. The explanation for this outcome is as yet unclear, but may be due to either early recruitment of collateral blood supply to the affected area of the brain or to neuronal reorganization. Increased blood flow to the area of the brain injured by stroke may result in less tissue injury and faster healing. Under the neuronal reorganization theory, the brain may re-route signals through collateral nerve routes surrounding or bypassing the damaged area and thus allow for heightened functional recovery. Other mechanisms may also apply.